


Being Stuck in an Elevator Together

by AXEe



Series: Lonely Hearts [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Elevators stuck, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The title says it all





	Being Stuck in an Elevator Together

******

"HELLO??!" Winn pounded on the walls "SOMEBODY!!!"

"Winn! WINN!" Lucy yelled

"We're down here!!" Winn yelled, sighing Lucy took off her watch and threw it at him "OW!" he turned to face her "what was that for?!" he demanded

"To stop you from being a bigger dork than usual," she retorted "look, with the power out, getting people out of elevators is at the bottom of the list, making sure our prisoners stay where they are, now, _that's_ at the top"

Sighing, Winn sank down next to her on the floor

"I don't like being stuck here" he groaned

"Hey, neither do I," she sighed, she nudged him playfully "wanna play twenty questions?"

"Ugh, no"

"All right...oh, here's a thought, ask me anything you want"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, anything you want to know, I'll answer, provided it isn't classified of course"

"Uh," he frowned and blinked several times "I'm blanking here" he admitted

"OK, I'll go," she frowned "oh, how come whenever we have sex I'm always on top?"

" _That's_ your question?!" he yelped

"Yeah"

"Uh...why?"

"Because I want to know. Seriously, there about a hundred different positions out there"

"Uh, well...I read somewhere that, uh, it gives, you know, the woman, er, more control, so its better for her" he stammered out

"OK, fair enough," she nodded "your turn"

"Uh...," he scowled "oh, OK, here's one, do you really like comic books or are you just humoring me?"

"Well," Lucy sighed "at first I was just humoring you, but then I started getting into them myself"

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, I can see why you like them, a lot of them have very well-thought plots," she nodded "OK, my turn...uh, ooh! How the hell did you and Astra get to be friends?"

"You know, I don't really know," he admitted "it just...sorta...happened, one minute we're talking about Kara, swapping stories, and then she's inviting me over to dinner with her and Alex, and then she's inviting herself over to my place to play video games, and then, all of a sudden, we're...friends"

"Huh, that makes sense," Lucy nodded "once you get to know her, she can be very fun to be around"

They both jumped at a loud _thump_ from the top of the shaft

"Oh god, _please_ tell me that's our rescue and not some alien escapee" Winn groaned as the hatch in the car's ceiling swung open, Astra herself leaned down, smirking

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked

"What are you doing up there?" Lucy asked

"I'm here to rescue you" Astra answered, frowning

"Aren't you a little--" Winn began

"No _Star Wars_ jokes!" both women proclaimed

"All right! All right! Geez!" Winn scowled as he looked back up at Astra as she gently floated down into the car

"So, who's first?" she asked

"I'll go" Winn thrust his hand up

"All right," Astra gently wrapped one arm around his waist and then swiftly, yet slowly, slid back up through the hatch and into the shaft, gently depositing Winn down on the floor through a set of open doors "wait here" she dropped back down and returned with Lucy a few seconds later

"Oh, god that's better" Lucy sighed

"Isn't it though?" Astra chuckled, she smiled and gave Winn a pat on the shoulder as she walked away and began talking with another agent

"So," Lucy began "are we still on for lunch?"

Winn grinned

"Hell yeah"

"Good," Lucy nodded "because I think I know a place that you'll like..."

**END**


End file.
